


Dressed for Work

by In_love_with_writing002



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Geralt knows what Lambert does, Lambert has a crush, Lingerie, Look it’s just cheesy porn, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Work, Walking In On Someone, but he doesn’t admit it, but he’s very secretive about it, but i had fun with it, fic based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Lambert is filming himself for work, and Geralt happens to come home from shopping earlier than expected...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Dressed for Work

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based on Greenbird’s lovely artwork!! I saw Lambert in Lingerie and Geralt interrupting him and decided it needed a fic.

“I’ve got a real treat this time,” Lambert murmured lowly. “I know how much you like it when I dress up for you.”

He wasn’t expecting a response, and he didn’t get one. Lambert let the loose, sheer robe he was wearing fall from his shoulders, smiling softly to himself and looking over his shoulder at the camera. “Do you like the color? Made me think of you.” He ran his fingers lightly over the material on his hip. He’d gotten much more used to having the camera around, looking and speaking directly to it. His views had climbed since he built the new setup, keeping Lambert comfortable on money all of the previous month. Plus, he only paid half the rent.

“It’s been some time since I got dressed up like this. I hope you didn’t miss it, although we’ve had plenty of fun since then.” He palmed at his cock through the soft silk covering it, closing his eyes while he enjoyed the sensation. “Still feels so good on my skin…” He made a soft, breathy sound, turning around to face the camera. “Are you touching yourself yet?” He asked, letting his eyelids fall half-shut. “It’s okay if you are. I like making you feel good.”

God, he was glad none of his friends knew what he did. The mortification alone of being seen acting gentle and soft instead of the callous front he projected would kill him.

“Go ahead, then. I’ll do it with you too.” He ran a hand over his stiffening cock through the panties, suppressing a groan at the feeling. Performance aside, he loved dressing up in lingerie. It made him feel powerful rather than embarrassed, and the material was soft; he never skimped on lace, especially once he was able to afford more expensive garments. It was one of his more indulgent purchases, but then, when his roommate walked around looking like a goddamn Adonis, he wanted something that would make him feel like he looked good, even just for himself. Well, there were always strangers online who enjoyed it as well.

“I missed you yesterday. Since Geralt wouldn’t leave the— Fuck.” Lambert rolled his eyes and clapped loudly for editing later, then settled back into position, letting silence hang for a few seconds.

“I missed you yesterday. My roommate was taking so long to leave the house, I didn’t have time for this. He— FUCK.” Another clap. Talking about Geralt always screwed him up, but it was important to keep things as separated as possible. Another few moments pause, with some more aggressive stroking to keep himself from getting flaccid, and he spoke again.

“I missed you yesterday. My roommate was taking so long to leave that I didn’t have time. We can only see each other while they’re out, after all.” He exhaled, mostly out of relief for having caught the right line. “But now I’m all alone, and we can have our fun.” He grinned, then curled his fingers at the top of the panties, pushing them down and hooking the waistband under his cock.

“Lambert?”

Fear shot through Lambert’s chest when he heard Geralt’s voice from outside. He was supposed to be gone for hours, why the fuck was he—

“Place was closed today, I’ll have to head back tomorrow. The storm yesterday must’ve knocked down a line, it seemed like the power was out on that side of town.”

Lambert frantically shoved his cock back into his underclothes, grabbing his robe and covering up again. Fuck, fuck— the camera was still running, and Geralt was getting closer.

He stopped the film and was frantically looking for pants to wear, ready to throw himself onto his bed as soon as Geralt knocked but—

“What are you doing in— _oh, um…_ ”

“Learn to fucking knock, Geralt,” he snapped, his cheeks immediately flushing. He’d been caught, although at least he wasn’t completely naked.

Now that he was thinking about it, that would have been less embarrassing.

“I, um...“ Geralt was looking at him still, and Lambert could see color forming on his cheeks, his mouth half-open while he stared.

“Are you gonna keep gaping like a fish or are you going to get out?”

Geralt’s eyes snapped to Lambert’s, the gears obviously turning in his head. “I…” His eyes flicked to the camera beside them, “You…” and back to Lambert. “Hm.”

“Eloquent,” Lambert said. “What do you want?” He asked.

“Do you film yourself when I’m gone?” Geralt was blunt, but it was so endearing to watch him stutter that Lambert would excuse it.

“It pays rent,” Lambert said. Geralt made a punched-out sound. “Why are you still—”

“I want to have sex with you. Fuck, I mean, you first?”

It was Lambert's turn to be shocked, looking at Geralt dumbstruck while trying to think of a way to agree to his proposition that would not make him confess everything he felt towards his roommate.

“Geralt, if you want to have sex with me right now you’re going to be getting less rent money from me this month, I’m behind by two days already.”

“I could not care less,” Geralt replied almost immediately. “I want-“

Lambert nearly knocked over his camera as he moved around it, dropping his sheer robe in his haste to get to Geralt. “You’ve been suspecting something, haven’t you? You bastard,” Lambert murmured, but then Geralt was touching him and grabbing him and kissing him and he forgot why he was supposed to be upset.

Everything moved kind of fast after that, fading into a haze of Geralt, Lambert’s memories becoming a mash of Geralt whispering “pretty,” and the taste of his cock, him and Geralt, Geralt—

_“Geralt,”_ Lambert whined, tugging desperately at his hair. Geralt made a pleased sound from between his legs, relentless as he fucked him with his tongue and fingers. “Will you just fuck me, _nngh!”_

Geralt used his free hand and pinched Lambert’s ass, which was just rude.

“Won’t even let me get undressed. You know how much I spent on this set?” He was feeling hysteric— Geralt had been very enthusiastic about the lingerie, leaving marks on his skin to match with the red. His fingers were gripping hard enough to bruise while grounding himself, or holding Lambert in one position, or maybe just because Lambert was louder when it hurt a little.

Geralt paused for a moment, biting at the cheek exposed where he’d pushed the fabric aside. “I’ll buy you a new set. I’ll even get the same shade. You look—“

“Don’t _stop,”_ Lambert said to interrupt him, pushing his hips back down towards Geralt’s face. He was rewarded when Geralt shoved his tongue back inside, erasing any other argumentative thoughts from his head.

Everything faded to a blur again, but Lambert remembered coming just like that and complaining about ruining his panties again, at which Geralt laughed and then mouthed at him through the soaked fabric until he was hard and demanding Geralt fuck him once again. Lambert was grateful when Geralt moved behind him, as if he’d decided to comply with the new demands, although—

“Don’t take them off,” Geralt whispered against Lambert’s neck, putting his hands over Lambert’s where he had started to push down his lacy garters.

“Geralt, you kinky basta- _ah,”_ Lambert moaned when Geralt’s teeth dug into his neck.

“Speak for yourself,” he retorted.

Lambert had no other complaints, closing his eyes as Geralt maneuvered around his clothing, listening to his pleased growl when he finally pushed into him, allowing him to take the lead while he reaped the benefits. Geralt continued murmuring to him, teeth dragging over soft skin as he called him variations of “pretty” and “gorgeous” and “perfect.” Lambert _knew_ there would be marks left behind, and he was ecstatic about it.

Lambert hauled Geralt forward from behind his shoulder and kissed him when he was close enough, craving the intimacy that came with their lips pressing together. Geralt moved the hand that was resting on his hip until their fingers twined together, and Lambert came like that, his cock still confined in his pretty panties. The world was a blur again until Geralt came, biting into the part of his neck not already covered in marks; Lambert gasped at the twinge of pain, his cock giving a valiant twitch. Geralt eventually relaxed, breathing hard against him. His hands roamed lazily over his stomach, fiddling with the bralette at his chest, kissing the back of his neck.

“You should get up sometime this century, Geralt.” He said it but really, Lambert was content to lay under him, a glorified stuffed animal for him to cuddle up to and hold.

“You still going to record?”

“Not with these bruises I’m not,” Lambert said. “I have to make sure I’m clean and don’t look like I just had way better sex than the people watching.”

Geralt chuckled lightly and moved away, leaving Lambert to deal with the uncomfortable sensation of come leaking out of him. He made a face and shifted around, pulling off the ruined lingerie to take a shower.

“I still feel sorry for barging in,” Geralt said as Lambert got up, sounding entirely unapologetic. Lambert looked back at him, lying on his bed, looking blissed and tired. “I’ll try to remember to knock next time.”

“Sure,” Lambert huffed in disbelief.

“If it gets me a repeat of this, though…”

Lambert laughed as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! And don’t forget to check out [GreenBird's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBird/pseuds/GreenBird)other stuff, it’s gorgeous!!!


End file.
